This invention relates to the field of beverage and food coolers attachable to motorized golf carts or the like.
Presently golfers or others utilizing golf carts, or similar type field or motorized course carts, and needing a standard sized cooler to hold beverages, food or other refrigerated items, simply set the coolers in the back of the golf cart where or near where the golf tags or other items normally lie. Some golf carts are outfitted with a rear recessed deck for placing such things as clothes bags, coolers, etc. However, coolers take up substantial room in these areas that crowd golf bags or other articles carried along. Moreover they are insecure and unstable as the golf cart is driven around the course; moreover, being in the rear, they are more difficult for passengers to reach while sitting in the cart either while it is moving or standing still.
The only known attachable cart coolers are for storing specified types and small numbers of special items, such as that shown in Hutchins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,098. Hutchins discloses a cylindrical device for holding cans that is attachable to a motorized golf cart. The invention itself only holds five cans. It is cylindrical, small and does not deal with the problem of holding any items other than cans, nor does it easily hold ice. Neither is it directed towards attachment to the front portion of the golf cart.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cooler of approximately standard size for holding beverages of most types and sizes and food items along with ice and other refrigerated goods, uniformly attachable to most golf carts at the front area for convenient access from the passenger seat to articles stored in the cooler. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cooler that is of a higher capacity that is more general purposed to hold items such as cans, drinks and bottles, all of different sizes, as well as food, ice, and other refrigerated items. It is a further object of the invention to provide a cooler that is of such a design that it is attractive and aesthetically pleasing. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cooler by utilizing space not previously utilized on the golf cart and consequently save existing storage space on the back of the golf cart for extra sets of golf clubs or other items. It is a further object of this invention to utilize such extra space so as not to substantially interfere with the passenger compartment and passenger comfort.
It is a further object of this invention to provide these aforementioned advantages and provide a cooler that remains secure on the golf cart while the golf cart is in motion at normal golf cart speeds around the golf course. It is still a further object to provide such a cooler that is releasably attachable.
Other objects and features of the invention and objectives and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific apparatus disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.